


the truth about the moon.

by mlmenjolras



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Getting Together, Supernatural Elements, blursed, specs finds her shoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmenjolras/pseuds/mlmenjolras
Summary: maybe the moon helped them tonight, and maybe they learned the truth about the moon: that she was a lesbian and she was there to help.





	the truth about the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u to @mlmneilperry for beta reading this  
this is a side fic of my newsies fic, the things that are deadly! read it [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206744)  


“Would you let Bigfoot fist you?” Specs grinned, staring over at Ike. The light from the moon gently illuminated their faces and reflected off the waterfall they sat near, and Specs couldn’t help but stare. Ike looked beautiful under the moonlight, in her oversized shirt and fishnets and dirty black Converse. They’d been talking about cursed concepts for the past half hour while Specs worked her nerves up, holding the sleeves of her hoodie to stay calm.

“Yes, next question,” Ike laughed, and Specs felt herself picking out shapes in Ike’s freckles and moles. Imogen Pines was a constellation, and dear Lord did Sydney Estrata want to be an astronomer.

Specs thought for a moment, a smile toying at her lips. “What if cocaine was just toenail clippings, but chopped up into really fine dust?” She looked to Ike’s eyes, beautiful and brown, and she nearly let herself get lost in them. God, she was so perfect.

“You mean it’s not?” Ike giggled out, but was quickly silenced as she heard something splash in the water nearby. Specs looked over with a brow raised, resting a hand on Ike’s knee. “What was that?” Ike asked, a bit of her normal confidence drained from her voice.

“Dunno, I’m gonna check it out,” Specs mumbled as she stood, but Ike wouldn’t let go. She managed to finally pull Ike up and hold onto her hand, cautiously making her way to the waterfall. The water spilled over the cliff and into the small lake below, and Specs looked to find any sort of disturbance. “Maybe it was our imagination?”

“It couldn’t have been,” Ike frowned as she folded her arms, “I’m gonna see.” She began removing her shoes, and Specs tugged her back gently. “Hey-“

“You can’t go check it out, what if it’s dangerous?” Specs frowned, her expression full of care and caution. “I can’t risk you getting hurt.” Ike tried to pull away again, but Specs’ grasp was firm, and Ike felt herself nearly trip. “No, you can’t!”

“Why not?” Ike yelled, tugging her wrist back roughly and bringing Specs along with it. She tripped gracelessly, falling forward into Ike’s arms, and Ike barely managed to catch her. They stared down at each other, Specs’ lips barely parted, and Ike finally managed to break the silence. “You look like a princess,” she breathed, and Specs felt her face heat up.

“I could say the same for you,” Specs responded, her voice soft and breathy.

“Can I kiss you?” Ike asked, then connected their lips once Specs had nodded. Time seemed to stop between the two, moonlight shining down onto them as Specs grabbed the fabric of Ike’s shirt. Ike gently ran her tongue across Specs’ lower lip, and she was about to open her mouth, but something came flying and hit her in the shoulder. Ike pulled back with a raised eyebrow. “What was that?” she asked, brushing her bangs away from her face.

Specs rubbed her arm as she looked down, then gasped. “My shoe!” she grinned and grabbed the semi-wet shoe. “That must’ve been what we heard fall into the lake?”

“But how’d it get thrown out like that?” Ike frowned.

Specs thought for a minute, then shrugged as she looked inside. “There’s something in here…?” She reached in and pulled out a small key, odd shapes protruding from where it would be inserted into the lock. “An Armada key?”

“You should probably show that to Spot,” Ike hummed, folding her arms. “We should get going, it’s probably late.”

“Oof, yeah,” Specs giggled as she started to walk toward the clearing, but she paused. “Wait, question.” Ike paused to look at her, and Specs took a deep breath. “Do you like me? Like, like that? Because I _really _like you, and if you don’t and you just wanted to k-“

“Syd, of course I like-like you,” Ike giggled. “Now c’mon, I’m getting tired.”

Specs grinned and followed after her, grabbing Ike’s hand as she walked. The moon still shone down on them, soft clouds blowing in front of it as they crawled into their tents silently. Maybe the moon helped them tonight, and maybe they learned the truth about the moon: that she was a lesbian and she was there to help.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://trans-race.tumblr.com)  
also, there's a [discord server](https://discord.gg/Bqy3udU) for anyone interested! it has channels for general chat, as well as updates and previews of things that are deadly AND side fics coming out!


End file.
